


I'm Yelling Tinder

by 42hrb



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Summer, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Dex wasn't supposed to know anyone in New York.Nursey was supposed to be in fucking Europe for the summer. Instead of being in Europe Nursey was smiling up at Dex from his Tinder profile.Dex swiped right.





	I'm Yelling Tinder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leslie_Knope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MEG!!!!! (sorry it's late and I'm garbage).

Manhattan was the exact opposite of how Dex had grown up. Back in Maine, the only place open 24 hours was a McDonald's three towns over. In New York there was a 24 hour diner three blocks away from the apartment he was subletting. There was always noise too. Sometimes it was a neighbor, sometimes a siren, sometimes a drunk person on the street below, often it was his roommate, another intern at Harley and Associates.

The thing was, he wouldn’t have even accepted the internship at all, but the stars had aligned for him. Nurse’s mom did business with the company and Dex had met the CEO when Derek dragged him to New York for spring break. Next thing he knew, Dex had an internship offer. 

He’d said he would consider it, but he knew it wasn’t going to be possible. Until Asia Harley herself had called Dex to let him know that if the only thing holding him back was finding a place to stay, she had him covered. Her son had a friend who needed to find a summer sublet for his room in Chelsea. 

And that was how Dex found himself in New York City for the summer, interning at one of the top consulting firms in the U.S., living in a two bedroom in Chelsea, just a 10 minute walk to his office near the Chelsea Market, and fully enjoying his life.

It was shaping up to be a good summer for the entire team. Chowder was back in California. He had an offer to train with his beloved Sharks, Ollie and Wicks were road tripping across the country and back, Bitty moved to Providence and was starting to get paid for his vlog, and Nurse was backpacking across Europe with a buddy from Andover. 

The rest of the guys were headed home and even though Dex was a little homesick, he was glad he was in New York. It was going to be good for him in the long run, and for the first time in his life, he knew absolutely no one. Sure, he hadn’t  _ really _ known anyone at Samwell when he started, but being forced to share the same space all the time meant there weren’t really any secrets. 

Well Dex had one secret from the team, a secret that he barely let himself admit. Well, at least until he moved to New York, a place where he knew not a single person. A place where maybe, he could finally be his whole self. 

His second night in town, Dex lay in his subleased bed, his finger hovering over the ‘men and women’ button on Tinder. It was just, he  _ knew _ that he liked guys, he’d known he was into guys and girls since he was 15. 

And if he hadn’t known when he was 15 and Tommy Harrison got that fucking Justin Bieber haircut that made him look  _ dreamy _ , he’d have known the day he walked into the taddy tour and saw Derek Fuckin’ Nurse in all his glory. 

Samwell was great, it was everything he’d wanted in a school and a team, but he wasn’t quite ready to be out to the team yet. He knew that none of them would judge him, in fact they’d have embraced it. Half the team was queer, Bitty, Holster, Tango, hell even Nursey had come out last year. That had made living with him difficult, knowing that Nursey liked guys, just not him. 

“Just do it, Dex,” He muttered to himself, feeling like Shia LaBeouf, “Just  _ do it _ .”

He clicked the button and the world didn’t implode; he breathed a sigh of relief. 

The door to the apartment opened and Dex froze for a second before he remembered he didn’t share a room with Kyle  _ and _ Kyle couldn’t see what was on his phone. He looked back down at his phone and grinned at the cute guys picture. 

Two hours later Dex may have found himself in a Tinder hole; he couldn’t seem to stop swiping left and right. 

The thing with Tinder at Samwell was, there really weren’t that many people on it. The school itself only had about 5,000 students and when you take away all the guys, lesbians, and people who just weren’t into dating or hookups there really weren’t that many options on the app. Not that Dex was complaining, he had pretty decent success both online and in person with the ladies at Samwell, though a big part of that was probably because he was a hockey player.

But in New York the possibilities felt endless. It had literally been  _ two hours _ and he was still swiping and messaging. He had a coffee date planned for Saturday with a guy from NYU who was taking classes over the summer, he had over 100 matches already.

He didn’t start his internship until Monday; it wasn’t like he needed to get to bed early, so he kept swiping.

And then his heart stopped for a second. On his screen was the smiling face of Derek Nurse, his stupid maroon beanie on his head and snow falling all around him. Dex had  _ taken _ that picture. The Snapchat caption of ‘Fucking snow dweeb’ hadn’t made it onto Nursey’s profile, but the picture had.

With shaking hand, Dex tapped to the next picture, the second was just as handsome as the first. His helmet was on the ice as he hugged Dex in celebration of making it to the Frozen Four, his eyes were closed and he looked so happy, so did Dex.

The third picture was Nurse napping on the new couch at the Haus, his arms crossed over his chest and a book tucked under his hand so you couldn’t quite see the title. Dex had also taken that picture, this time the snapchat caption, ‘Sleepy beauty’ had made it into the frame.

Next there was a picture of Nurse and his sister in Dubai, they had visited some distant relatives last summer before school started up again. Nursey’s already brown skin was kissed by the sun, making it a little darker, almost bronze. He looked fantastic, a fact that Will had been well aware of before this picture because he had seen Derek a week later.

There was a picture of Derek and Shitty, arms around each other, their heads thrown back in laughter. That had been taken at Jack’s less than a month ago.

The final picture was a candid picture Dex had never seen from the end of year banquet. He and Derek had both been given the ‘A’, something that still felt like a dream to Dex. Derek and Will stood at the front of the room with Coach Hall, both grinning from ear to ear with their arms thrown around each other’s shoulders. Will screenshot the picture.

Derek’s bio read ‘Do people actually read these things? Tolstoy and chill?’

Will snorted. He had heard Derek use that line before, it had worked on lit majors, not so much on the math or science though.

Then his heart stopped again. Nursey was supposed to be in  _ Europe _ for the summer. The only reason Dex had been brave enough to set his profile to guys and girls was because he wasn’t going to know anyone and now he’s staring at Derek fucking Nurse’s profile.

There was always the chance that Derek hadn’t seen Will’s profile yet, but Will knew he wasn’t a lucky guy. He also knew that he was a masochist. He swiped right.

‘It’s a match!’ flashed across Dex’s screen and that time he did drop his phone. Instead of dealing with it, he put his phone on the nightstand, turned out the light, and tried to sleep.

\------

Morning broke to the sound of sirens outside Dex’s window. He groaned before rolling over and checking the time on his phone, it wasn’t even 6. He had a bunch of notifications from Tinder, but he didn’t open the app, not after remembering matching with Nursey.

Instead he rolled out of bed and grabbed his running shorts from the dresser. He pulled on a Samwell Men’s Hockey cut-off, his socks and shoes, strapped on his arm band, and head out the door. It was early enough that the city was still kind of quiet. Not the quiet that Dex was familiar with, not  _ still _ , but it was peaceful.

He stretched and then started running. This was the second-best way for him to clear his head and since he couldn’t really get on the ice and skate it out, he’d have to settle. After four miles he wasn’t quite done freaking out, but it was a lot less prevalent in his head. The city was alive all around him too, so he took that as his cue to head back to his sublet and finish unpacking.

By three that day he had mostly finished and he felt brave enough to open Tinder. He messaged Danny, the guy he was getting coffee with the next morning, then took a deep breath and looked at the message Derek had sent him.

**Derek** : William Jedidiah Poindexter, as I live and breathe.   
**Derek** : Is it really you William?   
**Derek** : Dexy, Dexyyyyyyy.   
**Derek** : Are you asleep already, you giant nerd.   
**Derek** : Fine, ignore me. But I know where you live for 9 months out of the year and I’m sure I can find out where you’re staying this summer.   
**Derek** : Oh, and I’m in New York this summer. You probably already guessed that part.

Will snorted and breathed a sigh of relief. Nurse hadn’t made it weird.

**Will** : You know my middle name isn’t Jedidiah, asshole.   
**Derek** : YOU’RE ALIVE!!   
**Derek** : The city hasn’t eaten you whole yet!   
**Derek** : When did you get in?

If Will hadn’t been used to the way Derek texted he might have been annoyed, but as it was, he knew that Derek would rather send 6 one line texts that a giant block of text. It had been annoying, but now it was just endearing, something that Will did not want to think about.

**Will** : Wednesday morning.   
**Derek** : Let’s hang out!   
**Will** : Maybe you shouldn’t solicit a hangout over Tinder. Maybe I’m just someone posing as me.   
**Derek** : Fair point, tell me something that only William Jenkins Poindexter would know.   
**Will** : My middle name isn’t Jenkins either.   
**Derek** : SEE you are my William.

Will did  _ not _ blush at being called ‘my William’.

**Will** : Any idiot would know that isn’t my middle name.   
**Derek** : Fine, what did I say to you at the last Kegster of the year?   
**Will** : ‘Oh fuck Dex I’m gonna be sick’?   
**Derek** : Not that, the other thing.   
**Will** : Don’t go to Sergio’s in Queens, they skimp on the cheese.   
**Derek** : It is you!   
**Will** : Just text me Nursey, I don’t want to be on Tinder all day.

Less than ten seconds later Will’s phone rang, a picture of Nursey wearing Will’s snapback flashing on the screen.

“I said text,” Will answered without saying hello.

“Maybe I missed your voice, huh?” Nursey sounded like he was smiling, “Can’t a guy call his d-man to say hi. It’s been  _ months _ .”

“It’s been a week and a half,” Dex countered, smiling himself, “I thought you were supposed to be gallivanting around Finland right now.”

Derek sighed, “Plans fell through.”

“You made plans?”

“Well, not so much plans as mom insisting that I do something productive with my summer,” Derek sighed, “And my argument about culture didn’t work, so here I am.”

“Here you are.”

“Want to hang out? I know a sick sandwich place in Chelsea,” Derek said suddenly, “You’re living there for the summer right?”

“Yeah.”

“So chatty,” Derek was clearly smiling again, “I’ll text you the address. Meet me there in an hour.”

The shop that Nurse suggested was only a couple blocks from the apartment, so Dex walked. He liked that about cities, that he could walk or take the train pretty much anywhere he needed to go. It wasn’t that he didn’t like driving, he’d always have a soft spot for his beat up old pick-up, but back home it was a twenty-minute drive to the nearest supermarket. Here there was a bodega on the corner that had most of the stuff he needed.

Derek was already at the restaurant when Dex walked in, he waved him over excitedly. In the last year Derek had really let his ‘chill’ façade slip around Dex, something that had ruined Dex’s life.

“Summer looks good on you, Poindexter,” Nursey grinned, pulling Will into a hug, “I didn’t think you’d actually take the internship.”

“Why?”

“New York is mad expensive dude,” Nursey shrugged. It was true, and Dex had waffled between taking the internship and going back to Maine to work on the lobster boat again. The cheap sublet had been the final deciding factor for him, well that and the fact that the internship paid stupidly well. 

“Found a cheap sublet,” Dex sat down at the table, “Were you going to tell us that you didn’t go on your big adventure?”

“Eventually.”

“What are you doing instead?,” Will asked, drinking in everything about Derek, his haircut, his new hat, how soft his eyes looked.

“Uh,” Derek ran his hand over the back of his head, adjusting his hat, “Mom helped me get an internship.”

“Where?” Will’s stomach dropped.

“Harley and Associates.”

“Great,” Dex’s entire world was spinning out of control. This summer was supposed to be three months where Dex could explore his sexuality, work at a great internship, and be on his own for the first time ever. Instead he was sitting across from Derek Nurse on what could be interpreted as a date, not by himself, and certainly not getting over his crush.

“Are we just not going to talk about it, because that’s cool with me if you don’t want to talk about it,” Nurse had been talking while Dex had his internal meltdown.

“About what?”

“Dude, we matched on  _ Tinder _ ,” Derek didn’t quite laugh, but it was close, “I swiped right to make sure someone wasn’t out there catfishing innocent people with your handsome mug and it turns out it was actually you.”

Dex’s stomach sank even lower, he was surprised to find it was still in his body at all. Of course Nursey didn’t actually want to swipe right on Dex, “I didn’t know that I knew anyone in town.”

“So you’re into guys?” Nursey sounded funny, like he couldn’t believe that some kid from Maine could be into guys too.

“Sometimes,” Dex looked down at the menu, “I’m just into people. Just because I’m from a conservative family doesn’t mean I can’t be pan.”

Nurse grinned then, his ‘Andover smile’ that Dex hated, “Thank you for sharing this moment with me.”

“Oh fuck you,” Dex laughed though, “You’re buying my food.”

“Of course I am, I don’t invite people that I meet on Tinder out to eat without paying for them, that’s just rude,” Derek laughed and whatever had happened was better, “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I wanted to make sure I wasn’t making it up,” Dex met Nursey’s gaze, “That it wasn’t just a phase or something I wanted to be true. I didn’t even realize there was anything outside of gay and straight until I came to Samwell. I always just thought I was kind of broken until Shitty gave me a whole rundown. And even then, I felt like I was faking.”

“Dude, I’m going to tell you a secret,” Derek was smiling again, it was his real smile, small and private. The one that Dex hadn’t seen until their sophomore year, “Most of us feel that way too. I knew what all the different sexualities were and I still feel like I’m lying to myself sometimes.”

That was a little surprising to Dex; Nursey had always been so confident in his queerness. He’d never say it outloud, but hearing Nurse say that settled something in his chest, “Cool.”

Nursey got up and pulled Will with him, dragging him toward the counter where a bored looking girl stood at a register, “This calls for food, let’s go order.”

\------

Three hours later Derek had dragged Dex to a bakery for cheesecake and a bar for happy hour, “I think we’re going to have a kickass summer William.”

“We’re going to be interning,” Will laughed into his beer, side eyeing Derek, “No fun to be had Derek.”

“That’s just not true, I’ll show you a great time,” Derek gave him the smirk that was usually reserved to whoever Derek was flirting with at a kegster. Will took a big gulp of his beer, not letting himself hope that Derek was actually flirting with him. 

“I’m sure you will, after work,” Dex grinned, “I should head back to my apartment though, I have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“Hot date?” Derek tossed a couple bills onto the bar, standing up and heading toward the door. 

“Actually, yeah,” Dex couldn’t help feeling a little awkward as he said it, like he was betraying Nursey. 

“Oh, chill,” Nurse said, sounding anything but chill, “Who’s the lucky lady or gent?”

“Just some guy from Tinder,” Dex shrugged, quickly adding, “But that’s in the morning.”

Nursey dumped his shoulder against Dex’s, “Want me tag along in case he’s a murderer?”

Dex snorted, “I think I’ll be okay.”

“I mean, if you’re sure,” Derek walked with Dex toward his sublet, “Well text me after, we can hangout or whatever.”

“Or whatever,” Dex laughed, “This is me.”

“Yo, Andre Harley lives in this building,” Derek pointed up Dex’s window, “I almost fell out his window last summer while we were smoking up.”

“Yeah I’m subletting his friends room while he’s somewhere, Asia set it up for me,” Dex leaned against the railing, “I don’t think I ever thanked you for introducing me to her. She’s awesome.”

“She really is,” Derek tugged Dex into a hug, “You impressed her, she doesn’t go out of her way to help people that she doesn’t think are worth it.”

Dex ducked his head, blushing, “Yeah well, I’m going inside.”

“Night Poindexter,” Derek cuffed Dex on his head, “We’re going to have a cool summer.”

When he flopped into his bed twenty minute later, the window opened and a fan blowing on him, Dex exhaled a breath it felt like he’d been holding all day. He was 100% fucked. There was no way he’d be able to get over Nursey if he was here in the city with him.

\------

“You’re definitely not from around here,” Danny said with a laugh, knocking his knee into Dex’s the next morning. They’d been sitting at Starbucks for almost thirty minutes and Dex had to admit, he was attracted to the guy. He was shorter than Dex with hair that looked a lot like Kent Parson’s and bright blue eyes. Danny Hanson was nothing like Derek Nurse, and maybe that’s what Dex needed. 

“What, because I can drive?” Dex laughed too. This was what he had hoped for when he had accepted the internship. Danny didn’t know him. To Danny, he was just Will, a guy here for the summer for work, he could be anything he wanted in this moment.

“And you didn’t just try to get me to go to your apartment to hook up,” Danny winked.

“I thought that was what Grindr was for,” Dex shot back and Danny actually blushed. Dex had done that. He leaned forward and whispered, “I’m not opposed to the idea.”

Which was how Dex found himself pinning Danny against the door to his bedroom, hands and mouths everywhere. “Fuck, Will, fuck,” Danny’s voice was breathy and Dex grinned before his nipped Danny’s neck again, “Do that again.” 

“Do what,” Dex chripped, gripping Danny’s cock and stroking it, “Do this again?”

All Danny could do was groan into Dex’s ear and Dex thrust his hips against Danny’s leg. He wasn’t picturing Derek Nurse, it would have been impossible to do that. Danny was shorter, more lithe. 

When they finished, Danny was on his knees and Dex’s head against the wall. It was good, much better than most of his drunken hookups at Samwell, definitely better than his highschool girlfriend. 

“Well, I’m going to go,” Danny grinned, “It was a pleasure meeting you Will.”

“Same,” Dex grinned back, and he meant it, “You can keep my number if you want to do this again.”

\-----

“You look happy, it’s kind of weird,” Nursey’s smile was his Andover smile again, the one that didn’t meet his eyes, “Get laid this morning on your date or something?”

“Or something,” Dex couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips, “I won’t see him again.”

“Why not?”

“It was just a hookup, you know how it is,” Will shrugged, sipping his beer. It felt like any night at the Haus, Nurse next to him on the couch. Except it wasn’t any night at the Haus, they were in Derek’s parent’s apartment and they were drinking beer that Dex couldn’t have afforded. 

Nurse just nodded, “Ready for the internship?”

“Yeah,” Dex rested his head against the back of the couch, “Is it weird that I miss school already?”

“Nah, I miss it too,” Nursey laughed, “I miss Bitty’s fucking pies. Dude I’d sell my soul for one of those pies right now.”

“God or his brownies,” Dex all but moaned, “Think if I told him I’m lonely and sad in this big city all alone he’d send us some?”

“You’d lie for me Poindexter?”

“I’d do anything for Bitty’s brownies, why do you think I kept risking my life to fix that damn oven,” Dex said seriously and then burst out laughing at the look on Nurse’s face, something between horror and awe.

“You continue to amaze me William,” Derek’s smile was soft, meeting his eyes for the first time that night, “The lengths you’ll go to for Bitty’s food.”

“It’s the small things,” Will grinned again, this time at Derek, clinking his beer bottle against his, “Now put on the Sox game so we can watch my boys destroy yours.”

“You won’t be talking so big when Judge hits a homer off Sale,” Derek shot back, shifting a little closer to Dex to grab the remote. He didn’t shift back after he turned the TV from Food network to the game.

Will knocked his shoulder against Derek, “In your  _ dreams _ Nurse.”

He didn’t say, ‘You’re always in my dreams Nurse,’ but he wanted to. He settled for sitting back on the couch, shoulder against Nursey’s and the Red Sox on TV.  Maybe the summer wouldn’t be that bad, maybe it was a good thing that Nursey knew Dex’s secret. Maybe it wouldn’t be a secret anymore. 

“Hey, want to get coffee before we go to work on Monday?” Derek asked, between arguing about who had the better pitching staff (the Sox) and who had better power hitters (Dex wanted to say the Sox, but it was the Yankees).

“Yeah, sure.”

\------

So that’s how the summer went. Most mornings they met for coffee before work, Dex stopped complaining about Derek paying when Derek told Dex that his asshole dad was paying. Dex hadn’t realized that Nurse and his dad were on bad terms, but as someone who was also not on great terms with his father, Dex was cool with helping Nursey spend his dad’s money.

Dex also spent more time on Tinder, which mostly meant he was getting drinks and hooking up, but he really wasn’t complaining. By July, Dex wasn’t sure why he’d been worried about the team knowing and he really never wanted to go back to being in the closet. 

“Hey Nurse,” Dex bumped his shoulder against Nurse’s as they walked out of the building together for lunch, “You think the team would be cool if I came out over text?”

Nursey stopped walking, “You want to tell them?”

“I mean - I don’t want to go back into the closet,” Dex finally said, running a hand through his hair, “Now that I’ve seen the light it would suck to be back in the dark, ya know?”

“You mean you don’t wanna stop boning dudes,” Nursey laughed, “I get that, once you’ve gone both ways you can’t really just stop.”

“So, do you think they’d care?”

“Bro, like half the team is queer,” Nurse started walking again, “Bitty, Rans, Holster, Shitty, Jack, Tango, I’m pretty sure Whiskey, me, and you.”

“Tango and Whiskey are the only ones left,” Dex said kind of quietly.

“Well  _ we’re _ the captains now so if you come out maybe it’ll make someone else feel like they can,” Derek squeezed Dex’s arm, “No pressure dude, but you seem really happy now, happier than I’ve ever seen you. I’d hate for you to go back to being hashtag grumpy.”

“Oh fuck you, I’m always delightful,” Dex gently shoved Nursey into a wall, gently. 

“Sure you are,” Nurse winked and Dex willed himself not to blush, “Are you going to that intern happy hour tomorrow?”

“Harley and Associates is paying for it, of course I’m going,” Dex turned toward the Highline, “Want to go see if there’s any cool art on the Highline today?”

“Of fucking course I do,” Nursey smiled and it was brighter than the sun. 

\-------

Dex really didn’t see Nurse at work all that often. Dex interned in the consulting department, which was the majority of the company, and Derek was with the marketing department. They got lunch together most days, sometimes with some of the other interns, sometimes without them, but from 9-12 and 1-5 they didn’t see each other much. 

It wasn’t that Dex needed to see Nursey all the time, it was actually nice to have that space so he wasn’t constantly reminded about how beautiful Derek was, about how smart he was, and about how unattainable he was. 

So they didn’t talk about work all that often except exchanging funny stories about their days. Whenever Dex went on a rant about how they just need to update their computer hardware or how the office would run more efficiently if they had one more printer, Derek got this dumb look on his face that Dex took for boredom.

But at the intern happy hour it was hard to not talk about work.  Asia had popped in to start the evening, thanking all of them for a great first half of the summer and to put her card down on the bar, telling the bartender to cut them all off at 8. She had given Dex and Nursey warm smiles before ducking out. 

“All I’m saying,” Dex was a little buzzed, he could tell because he couldn’t stop himself from talking with his hands, thankful that he was drinking a bottled beer so it was harder to spill, “Is that if we streamlined our referral process, we could increase our capacity by at least 40% in the first quarter.”

Halle nodded next to him and Raya clinked her bottle against Dex’s, “But we’re only interns, so no one listens.”

Dex let out a long sigh, “And don’t get me started on our internal messaging system.”

“Get him started,” Nurse appeared as if out of nowhere, though Dex was sure he’d been hovering for a while, waiting for an entrance.

He blushed, “Shut up Nursey.”

“No dude, tell me about the messaging system,” He sounded almost earnest, like he actually wanted to hear Dex’s ramblings about how they could just switch to fucking Slack and stop making the IT guys life a living hell. 

“I - you actually want to hear about it?” Dex looked at him, forgetting about Halle and Raya. 

“Dude, I always want to hear you talk,” Derek said, then he  _ blushed _ , an impressive feat since Derek Nurse was not a blusher. 

“I think they’re finally going to talk about their feelings,” Halle stage whispered, “Bryan just won the damn pool.”

As much as Dex wanted to ask what pool she was talking about, Dex couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes off of Nursey’s face, “Derek?”

“We don’t have to talk about this, do we?”

“You need to fucking loop me in on what’s happening here,” Dex actually whispered, well aware of prying ears, “What are they talking about?”

“Can we like, go outside?” Derek muttered, grabbing Dex by the wrist and pulling him to the small back patio. It was mercifully empty.

“What are they talking about?” Dex asked, making sure the door was shut behind them.

Derek loosened his tie even more than it already was, “My stupid crush.”

“ _ Your _ stupid crush?” Dex let out a manic laugh before he could stop himself, “You have a crush? On me?”

“You don’t have to fucking laugh at me,” Derek looked tired, like the world was weighing on him, “The whole point of my trip this summer was to try to get over you.”

“Get over me?” Dex repeated dumbly. 

“Yes,” it was almost a yell, and that more than anything snapped Dex back to reality.

“Dude, you have to know that I’ve had a stupidly huge crush on you since we were fucking  _ frogs _ ,” He said in a rush, like if he didn’t say it quickly he’d never say it at all, “Like, half the reason I was such a dick to you was because I didn’t realize it was a crush and I was freaked the fuck out.”

“I - you - what?”

“Eloquent,” Dex chirped, taking a tentative step toward Nursey, “I got on Tinder here hoping to get over you.”

“Did it work?” Nurse took a small step toward him. 

“Fuck no,” Dex backed him against the door, “Have you met yourself, you’re impossible to get over.”

“Pot, kettle,” Nurse muttered, putting his hand on Will’s shoulder, “You’re just so hot and so fucking smart. All that shit about streamlining. Fuck I almost popped a boner.”

“Are you serious?”

“Turns out I have a competency kink,” Nurse shrugged, “Like, bro, you don’t do anything halfway. You’re good at all the shit you do. You work so hard and -”

Dex cut him off with a kiss, something that worked a lot better in movies. Their teeth clacked together and Nurse laughed, “Fuck you.”

“Want to try that again,” It was Nursey’s turn to chirp.

Dex did want to try that again. This time their lips met in a soft kiss that made his whole body light on fire. Derek tasted like the IPA he’d been drinking and cinnamon, his arms found their way around Dex’s neck and Dex’s found their way around his middle, pulling him flush against his own body. 

The kiss turned needy, Nursey biting Dex’s lip and tugging in a way that went straight to his cock. Dex groaned and he could feel Derek’s smile, “Fuck you.”

“Ask nicely,” Nurse said into his mouth. 

Instead of asking nicely, Dex kissed him again, slotting his thigh between Derek’s legs in a way that wasn’t exactly appropriate for the patio of a bar, but most of the blood had left his brain for southern pastures. 

“We should go to your apartment,” Nurse gasped out between kissed and bites, “Before I come in my pants.”

“Maybe I don’t put out on the first date,” Dex tugged gently on Nursey’s earlobe with his teeth causing Nurse to thrust against his hip, “Maybe I’m not that easy.”

“I’ve seen you put out without any dates,” Nurse laughed, “Don’t go acting like a Victorian gentleman on my account.”

Before Dex could reply there was a knock on the door, making them both jump, “Are you guys decent? We want to come outside but don’t want to have to bleach our eyeballs?”

“Excuse you Raya, but I’d like to see that,” Halle laughed.

Will tugged the door open, “We were just leaving.”

“See you guys Monday,” Derek dragged Dex from the bar and the three blocks to Dex’s apartment. They talked like nothing had changed between them, which Will was glad for, he didn’t want things to be different, he just wanted them to be  _ more _ . 

They reached Dex’s apartment in record time, but it felt like an hour. Kyle was visiting his parents for the weekend, something that Dex silently thanked every higher deity for when Nurse pinned him against the apartment door and sucked his lower lip into his mouth. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Nurse ran his hand up Will’s stomach, “How bad I want  _ you _ .”

“I think I have an idea,” Dex nipped at Nursey’s jaw before falling to his knees in front of him. It was like something out of a dream, Derek’s hair already a mess, pupils blown wide, “God I need to -”

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Derek’s hands trembled as he undid his belt and let Dex unbutton his dress pants. They clung to Derek’s thighs in a way that was sinful and Dex needed them off so he could  _ bite _ . 

Once his pants were shed, Will ran his hands up Derek’s thighs until his thumbs brushed against the cotton of Derek’s boxer briefs. Above him, Derek made a noise in his throat that went straight to Dex’s cock. He ran his nose along the outline of Derek’s dick and grinned to himself when he made the noise again. 

He pulled the boxers down and licked his lips, Derek’s cock was  _ pretty, _ just like the rest of him, dark and leaking. 

The thing was, Dex knew that he gave great head, he’d been told by several people this summer, but this wasn’t just some guy off of Tinder, this was Nursey. Nursey, who Dex had been crushing on for years, Nursey, who looked like a GQ model, Nursey who pushed all of Dex’s buttons.

“Uh - before we do this,” Dex started, then paused to take a breathe.

“I want to date you Poindexter,” Derek said, probably trying to sound chill, but it came out so soft and caring that Will’s heart clenched, “I want all of it, whatever it is.”

“Okay, good. Me too,” Dex nodded and then he smiled up at Nursey, “I’ve been saving this move for my boyfriend, you’ll have to let me know if it’s any good.”

With that, Dex clenched his fist, relaxed this throat, and swallowed Nursey down until his neatly trimmed pubes brushed against Dex’s nose. Derek let out a soft curse above him and Dex let himself feel proud for a second before he moved, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the head of Nursey’s cock. 

Derek’s hand fell onto Dex’s head, his fingers tightening in Dex’s hair. Dex took that as a good sign and ran his tongue around again, fondling Derek’s balls while he did. This was one of Dex’s new favorite things, the feel of Nursey’s hand in his hair, the stream of words leaving Nursey’s mouth, wrecked and beautiful, the way Nursey looked, his eyes closed, head tipped back against the door. 

“Shit, Will, I’m so close, I’m so fuck,” Nursey almost sounded like he was praying and Dex wanted to taste him, but he knew that wasn’t a good idea before they both got tested. So he pulled off and let Derek finish on his shirt, it needed to be washed anyway. 

Dex slowly stood up, placing a gentle kiss on Nursey’s shoulder as he did, feeling a warm sensation through his chest at the blissed out look on Derek’s face, “You still in there?”

Nursey’s eyes were closed, his face slack, but he nodded, “I think so.”

Will laughed, “Want to move to the bedroom?”

Derek nodded again, opening his eyes, “You are a man of many secret talents William.”

“Want to see another?” Will asked, wanting to hit himself for how cheesy the line sounded. 

“Fuck yeah I do,” Nursey didn’t seem to mind the line, instead he just flug his naked form onto Will’s bed, “You’re incredibly overdressed for this.”

“Am I?” Will unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into his laundry basket, then shed his undershirt without any preamble. His pants and underwear found their way to the basket too and Will felt himself start to flush as Nursey watched him, eyes hungry, cock half hard against his stomach. 

“Gonna join me Poindexter?”

Will accepted the invitation, crawling over Nursey so he was on top of him. He wanted to kiss every inch of his bronze skin, lick his tattoo, “Christ you’re fucking beautiful.”

It was Derek’s turn to blush, “You should fuck me.”

“I should definitely do that,” Will agreed, reaching into his nightstand for lube and a condom, “Then maybe tomorrow morning you could fuck me.”

“Tomorrow morning huh?” Derek grinned up at him like the little shit he was, “Don’t think you can handle it tonight?”

“I was looking out for you,” Will rolled Derek over and let him get comfortable on his hands and knees, “After I’m done with you, you’ll be pretty worn out.”

“Don’t make promises that your dick can’t keep,” Nursey chirped, “Just because you give amazing head doesn’t mean you’re good at every-”

Dex slid one finger into Derek and he stopped talking, “Is this all I had to do to get you to quiet down? Finger you?”

“Ha, funny,” Derek muttered, then groaned when Dex added another finger and twisted them, searching for Derek’s prostate. 

The thing was, Dex was kind of chatty during sex. He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t seem to help himself, “God you look so good like this.”

Derek made a soft noise and shifted his hips, trying to get more of Dex’s fingers inside of him, but it wasn’t possible, so Dex added another instead. Derek make another noise and Dex’s cock ached, wanted to be touched. 

“Enjoying the view?” Derek managed to get out and then Dex grazed his prostate, stopping the words for a minute, “Fuck, come on I can take more.”

“I bet you can,” Dex kissed the dimples on Nurse’s back as he continued to stretch him open, “You have to ask nicely though, if you really want it.”

“I’m not going to beg for it,” Nursey fucked himself on Dex’s hand, “Just fuck me.”

“Since you asked  _ so  _ nicely,” Will laughed, pulling his fingers out and rolled the condom over his cock, added some lube, and lined himself up with Nursey’s hole, “Ready?”

“Been ready for an hour,” Derek didn’t wait for Dex to push in, instead he rolled his hips and pushed himself onto Dex’s cock, causing the breath to leave Dex’s lungs for a moment, “Shit Will, you feel amazing.”

Once his breath returned to him, Will moved his hips slightly, “You’re one to talk, fuck Derek.”

“Harder,” Nursey shifted so that Will could get a little deeper, “Come on Will, you know I’m not breakable.”

“I know you aren’t,” Will gripped Derek’s hips and started thrusting, losing himself in the feeling of Derek, “Fuck, we could have been doing this for  _ years _ .”

“Gotta make up some time then,” Nursey looked back at Dex as he spoke, a smirk tugging at his mouth. Dex wanted to kiss it, so he did.

They fell into a rhythm after that, with Derek occasionally saying harder or faster and Will happily complying until he started to feel the heat pool in his stomach, “Nurse, Derek, I’m close.”

In response Derek started to move faster against Will, pulling his orgasm out of him and leaving Will breathless again. He rested his head between Derek’s shoulder blades and gently pulled out, “Did you?”

Nurse pushed Will off of him and flipped over. He tugged on his cock a few times and then came all over Will’s chest, “Now I did.”

“Asshole,” Dex was laughing though. He laid on Derek so that they were both covered in come and then sat up, pulling Derek with him, “Come on, shower then we can order pizza and eat it in bed.”

“William Poindexter you really are one surprise after another,” Derek grinned and it was brighter than the stars on a clear autumn night in Maine. Derek kissed him softly, then walked out of the bedroom into the bathroom. Will watched him go for a second, admiring the curve of his ass and his strong legs, “Are you coming or what?”

“I’m coming,” He jogged after him and they took the world’s fastest shower before ordering the pizza and flopping into bed. 

“So are we going to tell the team?” Derek asked, almost cautiously, “Because I want them to know, if you’re okay with that.”

“Hand me my phone,” Will poked Derek’s ribs until he gave it to him, pulling up the group chat with a smile, kissing Derek before sending the text.

= SMH Group Chat =   
**Dex** : So…. I’m not exactly straight   
**Chowder** : !!!!   
**Bitty** : That’s wonderful honey.   
**Shitty** : Thank you for trusting us with this moment.   
**Dex** : Nursey is naked in my bed right now   
**Rans** : FIIIIINE   
**Holster** : D-men stick together.   
**Nursey** : I’d like to clarify that Dex is also naked.   
**Bitty** : Deets   
**Dex** : No.   
**Nursey** : Poindexter puts out on the first date   
**Wicks** : 100% glad I don’t live at the Haus anymore. If you guys fuck anything like you fight you’re probably loud as shit   
**Dex** : That’s… true.   
**Lardo** : This group chat has gotten so much more honest since I graduated, which is an impressive feat.    
**Nursey** : Everyone congratulate Dex on coming out and for being great in the sack. Oh and for being a great boyfriend.   
**Jack** : Congrats. Does this mean I won the pool?   
**Holster** : It is still July. Jack won.   
**Dex** : I hate all of you.   
**Chowder** : Even me :(((((   
**Dex** : I hate all of you except Chowder and Nursey.   
**Chowder** : :DDDDD   
**Nursey** : <3   
**Rans** : FINE   
**Holster** : FOIIINE

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
